Life as I no as they know it
by charmander77
Summary: Their is a new kid in town. Everyone living is drawn to his looks and personality.The not so living are drawn to his sweet blood.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first Fic. I hope you like it. I am also going to mention that since I am not from Japan I am making up lands and towns. I am also not too familiar with the school system to be patient with me. The lands mentioned in my story will be lands from the original providences that the characters are from. This is an a A/U loosely based on the concept of XXXholic. I saw the anime for the first time and it gave me an Idea. This is not a cross over because I am not going to use clamps characters in this just like I will not use all of the characters of Sengoku Basara. I hope you will enjoy.

Chapter one:

"No! I've changed my mind Masayuki I am calling the whole thing off. Nobuyuki sweetie, take your baby brother's things back to his room. This isn't going to work. I am sure we can have him train here! He is safer with his mother." A petite woman with long auburn hair and large dark eyes wailed dramatically making sure the whole household knew her feelings. This had continued for three hours when finally, the man of the house stood up and make the choice in calling a cab after his beautiful wife of 22 years threw his car keys into their koi pond in the back of the home.

"I called a cab dearest he needs to get to the train…." Masayuki started.

"Don't start with that dearest line, have you no heart! He needs us. I am not going to let you take my baby away! It's unforgivable! My sweet Yuki-Chan, as long as air goes through these lungs, I Sanada Ayano will protect you." The woman continued to lament tightening her grip on her child.

"Mother really it's not that big of a deal, he's just going…" Nobuyuki tried to calm his mother, but his voice was unheard when she continued to weep over the injustices of the world.

"Mama I am confused, he isn't a baby, he older then me and you didn't cry like this when I went to camp last summer." 8 Year old Aya chimed in. Her mother did cry but not at this rate and it really scared her that her mommy was this upset. She looked at her other younger siblings who were wide eyed and confused. 'Why would mommy be so upset?' She pondered 'Unless….what if? What if her big brother was never coming back home! This is awful!' Almost as if all the younger siblings could read her mind, they all started to cry clinging to their older brother and mother pleading for him to stay.

"Oh for the love of…Yukimura please talk to them." His father pleaded. He couldn't understand how so many of his own children took after their mother in hysterics. Sure they all took after him in looks, all except Yukimura, who was a male version of his wife. But their temperament was all her. He live in a home full of people who needed to be heard. Only his oldest son seemed to inherit his calm demeanor.

Yukimura was in a dilemma Yes he needed to leave, he has a mission after all. However looking around at all the sad faces, a huge part of him wanted him to stay. there is no way he can leave with everyone in such a state of distress! His father and Older brother were helpless to all the crying that he too began to tear up.

"Now my boy, make the Sanada name Great. Follow Takeda's direction and you will be a great man!" Masayuki said to his son while untangling his son from the mass of limbs.

"I will father I Sanada Genjiro Yukimura will complete my assignment." The young man vowed trying to evade his mother's embrace, but proving once a gain unsuccessful., "Mother I know this is hard but could you trust me. I will be fine. With my training in meditation and martial arts I can defend myself."

"No…..you are too young, your my baby…I can't let you go. You don't know what is out there in the real world." the woman tightened her hold.

"Dearest, you are scaring all the children, let the boy go. We have spoken of this for months now." Masayuki Soothed Trying to placate the woman and children at the same time all the while his eldest child snorted. The father gave his eldest a disapproving glance.

The woman nodded slowly releasing her son and looking up to the youth's eyes. He too was in tears but had a determined look. Like his mother he is an exceptionally beautiful boy, with his heart on his sleeve. He was both emotional and with Bright passionate brown eyes and a naiveté that frightened the whole family time and time again. But that was what made Yukimura, well Yukimura.

"Alright everyone, it's not like the boy is going to war, he is going away to school, like most his age, and he his going to be trained to help him with his gift. Don't worry everyone, he is going to be taken care of. Now the cab is here Yukimura, it's time for you to go." His father firmly said to them. Masayuki reached his son and placed a red headband on the boys head. " Do your best. Son!" he firmly commanded.

"yes father I will. Goodbye everyone! I will write to everyone and will be home during break." Yukimura stated giving everyone individual farewells.

"Hey Yukimura, when you get to General Takeda's house do us all a favor and cut your hair. You look like a girl." Nobuyuki said to his brother. His mother screeched at the whole idea and decided to reprimand her oldest the best way she could. Yukimura smiled quickly hugged his brother and got into the cab while his mother was distracted.

As the taxi drive off, the woman let her prey go and sadly spoke to her husband eyes not leaving the vehicle. " Masayuki, are you sure this is the right decision? He is really too inexperienced in the outside world. He is never been around anyone but his sensei's at the dojo's and his family. He's so sensitive and too gentle. And what he gets those dreams, or if spirits try to.."

" Don't worry The head band will give some protection until he gets to Shingen's home. He needs to grow Dearest. I don't see any other options. He is getting stronger, and we can't keep him here, he is meant to do this mission, from birth." Masayuki said to his wife.

"Yuki-chan please be safe." His mother

Takeda Shingen was astounded by his newest charge. Never had he felt such a powerful aura from someone so young. Sure if you weren't careful you would think the boy was frail, but watching his walk and how he carried himself, you could tell he was strong in both body and spirit. He went over the young ones skills and hobbies and learned the boy excelled in Kendo, Karate and jujitsu. With approval Shingen gave Yukimura a schedule for him. The boy was excited to fight at his dojo. Though in his own opinion he thought the boy was too enthusiastic.

Whiled his talents impressed the formal general he was very disappointed in the boy's upbringing. The boy is due in school in a week and he had to teach him how to live in today's world. Did the kid live in a bubble his whole life? Did his family own a television? Sure the boy had excellent manners, but he spoke a little too formal for his taste. He felt like he was an Feudal Lord around the boy. But before he would discuss the boys mannerisms, he wanted to talk to him about his appearance.

"Yukimura, you don't have to wear your hair long, in fact if you like, we can take you shopping and get your hair cut and styled." He calmly said trying to make a hint, but at the same time making it sound like casual conversation.

" In all due respect Your Lordship, I have learned that Samurai grow their hair long. And they cut their hair only when they are either exiled or leaving to die in battle. And this suits me. Though I am not a Sammurai, I am on an important assignment, my hair is a constant reminder of my assignment. Besides it reminds my of my mother and home. No, I will keep my hair as is." Yukimura respectfully replied and bowed at his knew master but added. "I do have some money so getting new clothing would be ok." Shingen harrumphed and when on showing the boy the grounds of his future home

Later that evening, during dinner Shingen said "Yukimura, You can call me Shingen, you are in my home after all and I am your God father."

"I could never thing to do that Lordship, You are the Takeda Shingen, who retired from being a general in The armed forces, and now you own one of the grandest dojo's in all of Kai. Not only have my father served under you, but My brother was a student in your dojo. It is a grand honor and privilege to be here." was the boy's polite response and Shingen gave up.

The boy before him was a walking contradiction. He expected the boy to have the power build of his father Masayuki and his brother Nobuyuki, however this boy while average height, had a small compact build. He shrugged it off giving him a scheduled for him to It didn't help in the boy's favor that he had huge child like eyes or that he decided to wear his hair long with a low ponytail. All in all the one word describes the boy to a tea. Hopeless.

"So you want me to baby-sit some country kid? What's wrong with him? You know I have a lot of things I have going on." Saritobi Sasuke asked. Sasuke didn't meet the new addition to the family, for he was out with friends, so when he got home late, he was surprised to see that Shingen was up and waiting for him. He knew that Someone was staying with them, Shingen had a habit of opening his home to anyone, this was the first time that he had to do anything for them.

" Nothing is wrong with him. He is a little sheltered and this is a big city, he gets a little distracted, he could get lost. Sasuke he goes to the same school as you do. It would be convenient for you to walk him to school. That is all you have to do." Shingen asked his adopted son of 10 years.

"Great can't wait to meet this kid." He replied before yawning. Nodding goodnight to Shingen.

"Hmm I can tell things will not be the same. " Shingen said aloud to no on heading to bed himself.

I hope you enjoy this first Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note I do not own the sengoku basara anime. Thank you so very much nutty fruits for giving me my first review. I didn't think anyone liked the story.

Chapter two. First day of School

After a 10 days of acclimating Yukimura to his new life the best way Shingen and Sasuke could, he was on his way to school. They were glad that the he is adaptable for he was able to find his way around the town. They also were able to learn his likes and dislikes. They were tired of him just going with everything they wanted to do just out of politeness.

Yukimura was a mass of nerves. Sure anyone would be nervous going to a new school. He wasn't used to city life and he wasn't used to his new life in The Takeda home. He missed his home he missed his family and he missed old life. "I have to do this." He mumbled to himself as he nodded at a passing spirit that bid him good day.

"You said something Danna?" Sasuke inquired tiredly. The two were walking to the school together just as planed. A good thing they decided to leave home early for this has been the longest walk in Sasuke's life.

"Could you stop calling me Danna? It's Yukimura." The long haired male stated eyeing his surroundings looking like he was going to bolt at any moment. In a bigger city there are more spirits, some good. Most bad. No matter what it's always the same. They all want his attention. It's a good thing his father gave him the headband. It will protect him if needed. Now if only he could stop the visions.

"I'll stop calling you Danna if you stop calling Shingen Lordship." Sasuke replied then stopped walking when once again Yukimura stopped looking at another unknown object. He then bowed and continued walking.

'Weird kid' Sasuke thought and continued following Yukimura. Shingen told him that spirits tend to be attracted to the boy, and while Sasuke cannot see them, he can help by making sure he gets to school. "Just call me if he gets in serious trouble and I will get help immediately. The school has wards around it, so he is fine as long as he doesn't leave the grounds." Shingen told Sasuke before the boys left.

'Trouble what kind of trouble. What could spirits possible do to him.' He thought to himself. He looked over to his new friend realizing that the boy stopped again, but his body language took on a new emotion. Instead of being nervous he had the stance of terror. " Are you ok? What's wrong? What are you seeing? School is just straight a head…Hey wait up why are you now running?" Sasuke stated running after the boy. Not sure if he should call his father or not, he just picked up his pace and followed the new student.

Yukimura ran as fast as his legs could take him. His family warned him tried to prepare him for city life, but it was still hard. He could bare the sight. It was too much. So much blood everywhere Why would anyone want to see what he just saw. One line kept went over his head. 'Why me.' The whole world around him turned dark and all he could hear a heartbeat. 'Is that my heart I hear?' he thought.

Once he reached the school he ran up the stairs skipping two steps at a time and grabbed the front door and slid in the school. Sasuke slowed down when he neared the school assuming that things were ok and trying not to draw attention to himself.

"Did you see that. That kid ran in the school like he was being chased by a gang." one student said.

"Yeah he looks like he's a new kid." another said

"He's probably a crazy freak." yet another student said.

"Freak or not he's hot! Did you see his hair?" the first one commented

Sasuke shook his head walking up the stairs nodding at some people he knew before entering the school. Since the kid walked in the school he figured he did his job, and headed to homeroom. ' The rest is up to him.' He thought

Yukimura ran through a mass of students, not really knowing where to go, he just wanted to find a place to calm down. His heart was beating his chest and his vision was starting to blur. 'Calm down.' he thought to himself as turned down a hallway with less students. He noticed that there was a stairwell and he ran up the stairs.

Next thing he knew he found himself on the roof of the school. Dropping to his knees he let himself release his inner anguish. As tears fell at a steady pace, he relived his vision.

_**They came out of an alley. A man dragging a wounded woman. The man tall and had wild eyes. " Please don't do this. I am pregnant!" A young woman screamed in terror. Many people walking down the sidewalk stopped and looked at the couple. Some were fearful and picked up their pace. Others ignored the two for it wasn't their problem. Others thought it was cheap entertainment and stayed to watch, all the while three teenagers stopped and huddled together discreetly getting their phones and calling help. They pretended to be bystanders but the three boys were upset by display of violence. Her clothing was torn from her front, and she had many bruises on her face an neck. She was assaulted and pleading not for her life, but for her unborn child's.**_

"_**You are a whore. You all are… Myabi why did you do this?"**_

"_**I am not This Myabi! Please let me go. I don' t even know you." It was then the man when berserk. He pulled out a gun and started firing at random people killing two bystanders and all three of the teenagers who tried to get help.**_

"_**You see what you made me do, you worthless piece of …." He pushed her harshly into oncoming traffic. She was ran over by a truck and drug 14 feet before the truck finally stopped. The man watched all this with glazed eyes, in a distance he heard sirens.**_

"_**I will see you soon My Myabi…. Hopefully we can work things out then my love." The man raised the gun to his head and fired.**_

Yukimura closed his eyes and he practiced his meditation. In his visions he would take on one of the people involved. Usually the victim. He would see what they see, feel what they feel. Think what they think. This time however, he was the attacker. So much blood, and the thoughts didn't make any sense to him. His thoughts were so strong and violent. He shook the thoughts out of his head. After his breathing slowed he started to meditate. He know he would miss possibly some classes but at least he could try to get mentally strong to continue the rest of the day. What he didn't realize was that he was not alone.

Motonari Mouri was livid. He was leaning against the wall working on a paper for his literature class when he heard the roof leading inside the school open. He then heard someone slam the door and start crying. From the sounds of it the crying came from a boy. 'Why would a guy be crying. What did he break up with his lover?' he pondered to himself. 'Who dared ruined his sanctuary by making such a loud spectacle of themselves.' As a rule no one goes up to the rooftop. The rooftop belonged to one person. And that person is Mouri. 'Where are my underlings?" he thought glaring at the boy then his eyes widened.

The boy before him was beautiful. But what made him beautiful was that he was performing the zazen. It's a technique that focuses on deep thought and contemplation and serves as the very core of the Zen meditation. This technique involves a sitting posture, as the Buddha himself sat in rumination in his journey to enlightenment. The wind assisted this unnamed boy's beauty by billowing his hair. 'What in the world? And who is this boy?'

Mouri Stood there watching the boy for moments before looking at his watch. He sighed and got his things and proceeded to leave the meditating boy alone for now. 'Why waste my energy when I have others at my beck and call.' He thought walking down the stairs.

"Motonari-senpai, here is your juice sir." One of his followers called to him. He took the drink and began drinking with out word or thanks.

"Motonari-Senpai who was that kid on the roof? How dare someone go up to his sanctuary." Another said

Mouri didn't answer and walked away leaving the group to continue their discussion. Even when he tried to he couldn't get the sounds of sadness out of his mind. 'Who is this guy?'

AN: I hope you enjoy this next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: First off I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! Metal-Jam and MukuroforHibari! Also I do not own the characters All I own is the story line. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter three:

A tall dark haired man stood in front of the class. The female students blushed and giggled at his rugged good looks. The males took one look at his scar on his cheek and his attired they wondered if he truly was a dangerous as he appeared. The whole class sat in awe of the new person before them, all but one person.

"Good morning class, Your regular teacher, Kurama-sensai will no longer be teaching you Japanese literature. As of today I will be your teacher. My name is Katakura Kojūrō**. **Any questions before we continue with our first lesson together?"

One girl bravely raised her hand. "How long have you been teaching?" She wanted to ask something else but was too embarrassed. He was truly a fantasy that came to life in her eyes.

While she asked that a boy rose his hand and asked without being asked " How did you get that scar?" He couldn't help it. He thought the new teacher looked like a total badass, and it made him look so awesome.

"Were you in a bar fight?" another boy asked, figuring that he too wanted to know more about this guy.

Then another hand rose and a girl asked " Are you single?" the first girl glared at the other's question, and before long the two girls started to argue amongst each other.

"Were you part of the Yakuza?" another asked looking at the man's appearance.

"No way dude, look at that Long coat he has on is the ideal action hero garment. It looks way cooler than a sports coat." Another commented.

"What did you expect him to have a cape. Action hero, are you serious?" The first boy snapped at the other kid.

While all this was going on Kojūrō looked at his class in dismay. Why did he have to have such noisy student. At first he thought they were getting too personal then they turned the tables on themselves and discussion turned bizarre. Then he smiled because even though they were noisy and curious, that was a sign that they were inquisitive in nature, thus easy teach.

"That is quite enough class, it seems that you all like to get personal. The questions are over. To continue your former teacher's schedule we will start the _**Tale of the Heike**_ . This tale is an epic account of the struggle between the Taira and Minamoto clans for control of Japan at the end of the 12th century in the Genpei War which is during what time period?" The teacher looked up around to see if anyone answered. When no one made any motion to answer. The new teacher sighed and then said. "Fine it was between 1180-1185. Since you didn't prepare I will call on you at random to read from the passages starting with you. … Sanada Yukimura." Kojūrō called then frowned when he saw that the student he tried to pick happen to be the only student not paying attention.

The students around him all stared intently at Yukimura wondering not for the first time what has the boy's interest this time. The former teacher Kurama-sensai was always telling the boy to stay after class. But the class felt that it wasn't always warranted. Sure the kid seemed to have a short attention span, but Yukimura is an excellent student, and usually paid attention even if it looks like he isn't. They felt that the teacher just didn't like the boy. And looking for an excuse to punish the boy.

Grunting Kojūrō walked up to the boy and looked at what the boy was doing. He loudly cleared his throat, to give the boy a hint to stop what he was doing. However Yukimura continued writing. The teacher's eyes widened when he saw that the boy was writing to his mother. His penmanship was excellent. He couldn't help but read the letter the boy wrote.

"**Dear Mother,**

**I hope by the time you receive this letter it finds you the best of health. I cannot believe that it has been two months since I came to Kai. Lord Shingen has been kind to me. I work at his dojo on weekends and I take kendo classes there. I have been doing well in school and in my studies. I also wanted to let you know that High school is so much more exciting than what Nobuyuki told us. There are a lot of interesting people who come from all different walks of life. **

**Lord Shingen has me on such a scheduled that I don't get to see spirits much. And in school for some reason none visit me. I think this building has some type of barrier. Just like the Takeda strong hold. I will not lie mother I still have visions, and they are mostly visions of the past. But Not as much as I thought I would.**

**And there are pie shops and candy shops that are around the schools so afterwards the students get to go there and have fun together. I don't get to go with them because of my schedule, but I plan on doing so sooner or later. Oh I haven't made any friends yet, but I can tell that I will soon enough. I must go now mother I am in Japanese literature class and though I am supposed to be listening to the teacher, I fear his long winded sermon reminded me of father's lectures so I had to write to you. Tell everyone I love them. **

**Your son Yukimura"**

Once he reread the letter, he was satisfied and folded the letter into an envelop. He couldn't help but think about his family. Even though he is getting used to his new home, he was so lonely and truthfully missing everyone. He was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't realize that his name was called more than once and that the new teacher was standing right next to him.

"Young man would you like to go and stand outside instead of listening to my long winded sermon?" the young man shook his head vigorously .

"My deepest apologies Sensei, I forgot myself in writing." the boy said blushing noticing that everyone was staring . "Then the teacher continued "Then please stand and read this first section. Yukimura nodded humbly and stood.

While reading, Kojūrō couldn't help but frown at the boy reading. He seemed like he was a good kid. He thought he sensed something about him. If what he read in that letter was true, then he was the reason why he was teaching here. 'I wonder if he met Masumune-sama yet?' He thought to himself staring at the boy while continued to read the passage.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"So how are things babysitting the cutie, Sasuke? " His girlfriend Kasuga asked him teasingly. It was lunchtime and the two were sitting outside enjoying a quite lunch together.

"His name is Yukimura baby. Cutie? What do you find him cuter than me?" Sasuke pouted. And before his girlfriend replied another took the opportunity to answer for her. "Well duh, what do you think? With his hair , and those eyes, and I am sorry it's even harder to say no when he pouts. He's like a puppy who needs lots of love an attention. Sorry my friend, compared to you your as…."

"Shut up Keiji. That puppy that you are talking about is a trouble magnet. Everytime I turn around he is into something. It's stressful and I'm only to take him to school. So I am not babysitting." Sasuke said irritably.

Though he seemed iritated Sasuke, grew to like the boy and had him hang out once with his girlfriend and friends. Even though he was only to take him to school, Sasuke could help but look after the boy during school. Like he said the boy always was into something.

"Hey like I said the puppy needs lots of attention. You see Kasuga, when you leave puppies alone, they tend to get into trouble. Just like…..that look over there." They all turned to see Yukimura sitting on a bench by himself eating his bento. While eating three guys slowly approached the boy from behind.

"Hey you prissy little boy? So you think you can go up to the school roof without proper clearance?" one of the boys said.

"You dared to go into Master Mori's sanctuary, without a proper invitation. Don't you give me that look. You are really pissing me off." Another said the others snickered at the statement.

"My deepest apologies I don't believe in violence." came the quiet response.

"Don't believe in violence my ass, I saw you spar at my dojo. Don't lie you pretty boy." the first one snarled at Yukimura.

"I am sorry but I don't want to ruin such a pretty day with bloodshed." Yukimura sighed looking at them sadly.

His statement shocked two of the boys, but the third narrowed his eyes and yelled. "Bloodshed, you play too many video games kid, you are about to get your ass kicked!" and he pulled out a pipe and swung it at Yukimura.

Before Sasuke could even blink, Yukimura dodged the blow. Within two minutes before a crowd gathered the fight was over and Yukimura stood while the others were on the ground.

"I am sorry, you are right I shouldn't threaten a bloodshed. Death is unacceptable. I hope we can forget about my threat to you three and be friends." He said hopefully.

The three on the ground were dazed for a moment before they slowly got up and left Yukimura with out answering.

"Told you puppies left alone can get into trouble." Keiji said laughing.

Kasuga laughed "Wow I never seen anyone beat up three people so quickly. And did you hear him? I never knew you can try to make friends like that."

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. He too had to admit there is never a dull moment when Yukimura is around.

Author's note: I am not sure of who to pair Yukimura with yet?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note. Once again thank you for reading my story and giving me reviews! It makes me so happy Ok since you guys want Masamune than so be it. Be patient, Date-san will be coming up soon. I am trying to develop this story.

Chapter 4:

It was in the middle of the night when Shingen woke up to screams. It was coming from Yukimura's room. Running to the room he found Sasuke outside the room waiting for him. The screaming stopped but it didn't deter the formal general as he opened the door and walked in.

"Son are you alright?" Shingen asked turning on the light. Sasuke gasped at the sight of the boy, and Shingen slowly approached the bed.

"Don't worry Sasuke, He is having a vision." He spoke softly. The formal general had his cell phone and started dialing. He sat down beside the week boy and spoke in hush tones that Sasuke couldn't understand.

It didn't matter what Shingen told him, he was frightened for the boy. He seen him having a vision once before, never had he looked this bad.

Yukimura was trembling, his limbs looked like they were pinned to the bed when in reality they were not. His eyes were wide open but appeared emotionless, he was covered in sweat and skin was while like the sheet on his bed.

"Go back to bed Sasuke, you will need your sleep. Tomorrow is school." Shingen said hanging up his phone.

"You said that he was safe here? That spirits can't get him" Sasuke said.

"He is safe from spirits. I am only guessing whatever he is seeing is truly evil, and very much alive as we are." Shingen replied

"But…"

"Enough go to sleep Sasuke."

The boy nodded and glanced once more at the boy and went to his room. How could they call what he has a gift. It looks like it's killing him. For the the first time in a long time, Sasuke said a prayer for the boy.

/

"So are you sure your ok, Danna?" Sasuke asked on their way to school. He saw that Yukimura was his normal cheery self once again. Full of smiles and even had a bounce to his step. How could he be so happy when he had such a rough night.

"Yes, I am fine. Why do you ask?" Yukimura replied looking at him innocently. As if he slept through the night.

" Well last night.. You were screaming you had one of your visions. But you looked …well Do you remember it? Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. Never cared before what the visions were about, but if it is hurting Yukimura, it's time to discuss them. Yukimura stopped walking and bowed his head.

"I am sorry if I worried you. I guess I could tell you. Lately I have sensed an evil presence. I would get slight emotions from the evil, when I told lordship, he told me that I might be sensing someone living and sensing his thoughts. Last night I think I….I sensed him stalking someone. When I told lordship, he made me tell him what I remember, asked me things like addresses and street signs and landmarks. Then I fell asleep. I am fine now and happy to help anyway I can. I am sorry it worries you, but Sasuke, what makes it ok is that I think the vision may have saved someone's life." He said confidently.

"As long as you are ok, but if you ever want to talk about it. You can talk to me you know." He said smiling at him.

"Thanks Sasuke, you truly are my best friend!" He said excitedly and drew him into a strong hug. Yukimura was near tears for it had been a long time since he touched a person like that. He was truly happy to see that he had a friend, as wonderful as Sasuke.

"Ok, Danna the moment is over could you please let me go?" Embarrassed not wanting anyone seeing the two of them together like that. Even though they were right in front of the school and people were around, it seemed like no one noticed, or cared what they were doing.

"Oh sorry, I got carried away, Well have a good day today and see you at lunch." Yukimura said running up the stairs to open the door.

"Just where do you think your going your weird freak?" A boy said harshly. Sasuke shook his head and walked into the school, knowing that his Danna was fine and can handle himself. 'It's too early for this mess. He thought yawning looking for his circle of friends.

"I am sorry but violence isn't aloud on school grounds. School is for educating our minds after all. But if you must insist then you leave me no choice." Yukimura reminded the boys before he made the first move. Instead of three the group were made of five, and like the first group, he quickly took care of the group. This time however a teacher noticed the group on the floor.

"What is the meaning of this Sanada-san?" Katakura-sensei asked

"My apologies sensei we were sparing, right guys? They are my friends. Wanting me to join the Karate club." Yukimura said reaching out his hand to help one of them up. The five looked at the boy in slight shock and nodded to the teacher.

Kojūrō eyes narrowed at all the boys, but then smirked. "Alright, but no more sparing or I will send you all to the principal's office. Do I make myself clear?" All the boys nodded and walked away from the teacher. Kojūrō stopped Yukimura and said quietly. "If anyone is bothering using your fists on school grounds isn't the answer. By using your fists you invite more rivals to arise and want to attack, and then….

Yukimura's eyes glazed over. Sensei is so much like his father. He talks and talks and wont stop talking. But because he likes both his father and sensei he pretended to listen and nodded periodically. While the sermon was going on he overheard another conversation.

"Hey Toshiie, Matsu remember Friday night that new Karaoke place." Sasuke said in the school hallway as he and Kasuga walked to their next class.

"Sure. I let Keiji and Kotaro know." Kasuga said at Sasuke's side.

Yukimura bowed at his teacher and went to his locker when he heard them invite more people. He wanted to go too. Since he came to this school his eyes were open to so many things, and yet he was limited in what he can do.

"Hey Yuki-chan, you want to hang out on Friday with us?" Kasuga asked innocently, Sasuke's eyes widened at the invitation and before he could say anything, Yukimura responded.

"I'd can't, I have to work at the dojo on Friday." He said sadly. Only Lordship and Sasuke know of his "gift" so she wouldn't understand.

As he left walked away from the couple, Kasuga noticed the grim face of her boyfriend and asked. "What's wrong? Why doesn't Yukimura hang out with us. I'm sure Shingen would let him have off if he asked?"

"It's ok, he's just shy baby. Don't worry about him." He replied. He felt bad for the boy, and wished not for the first time that the kid wasn't so likeable.

/

On the roof of the school Mouri Motonari looked indifferently at his henchmen. This is the second time that his men went after Yukimura and both times was the same. They would haggardly come back with nothing but defeat in there eyes.

What Motonari didn't like was the fact that his men seemed to have respect for the weird boy. 'what is with that boy?' he thought. From his sources he discovered that he doesn't hang out with anyone, yet everyone seems to like him. Get gets invites to parties yet he always declines. Why would someone like him want to Isolate themselves. He knew he was obsessing about him again. But he had to fit all the pieces together, and Sanada Yukimura was a puzzle to him that needed to be put together.

"Honey I'm home!" a voice bellowed in the stairwell. Mouri's eyes narrowed slightly and he signaled his men to intercept the intruder. "Wait, Mouri I want to talk to you baby! Please lets talk, get your boys off me or I'll hurt them." The voice bellowed

Motonari signed and said. " Now is not the time Motochika-san I will call you tonight."

"You better! I will be waiting by the phone. See ya!" The boisterous man yelled back and the voice was gone. Motonari shook his head at his other obsession, but he didn't want to think about that at the moment. He wanted to think about the other boy.

/

His loneliness changed to determination for the rest of the week. He found out that the vision did indeed save a woman's life, for she would have been murdered in her own home while her husband was working the graveyard shift. With Shingen's connections with local police, they were able to say her. Though the culprit escaped the scene they did find the weapon that he was going to use.

For a reward he asked Shingen if he could go to a shrine to meditate. When allowed to do so, he asked if he could go alone only to ask the shrine keeper for charms to ward off spirits. He didn't want to deceive his lord, but he did feel like a prisoner. It was the same at his home growing up, but he is older now and time to make some changes.

He also worked on his school assignments and did all his dojo chores so he could have off that Friday. Yes nothing wasn't going to stop him from going out. He was going to hang out with people, outside of school and do something fun!

If only he could convince his lordship for him to go. But how? Since that vision both he and Sasuke have been close to him constantly asking if he is ok, at the dojo as if he were an infant. "What should I do?' He thought. That is when he thought of an idea, thanks to listening to a conversation earlier in school.

"I called you last night and your mom told me your grounded. So you can't go to the movies with us?" One student asked another.

"Don't worry about it I'll just sneak out. I'll tell her that I am not feeling well and act like I am going to bed and I'll sneak out. I wont go to dinner with you guys but I'll make the movie." The other said.

Yukimura smirked to himself, 'What a brilliant idea. I wont lie but since I did my chores at the dojo everyday this week I can ask to have off Friday. I'll go home first, I can just leave and go Karaoke with everyone. I'm so excited. I hope Sasuke doesn't tell on me? I have these charms I'll be safe from spirits and I had my headband purified so I think I'll be ok.' he thought excitedly.

So for the first time in his young life, Sanada Yukimura disobey rules and will sneak out to party.

Author's note: I hope you like this chapter Please review people!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Thank you as always for the reviews. I am sorry for the delay work has been super hectic. Like always I do not own the characters of Sengoku Basara. All I own is the plot I guess. I wanted to give Yukimura a good chapter before the plot thickens and you all start to hate me.

Chapter five :Uh Oh

Everything went just as planned for Yukimura. He worked hard the entire week, and even had a pop quiz that he passed with flying colors. And now it's Friday and he was getting ready to go out. He knew that his classmates were going to be at the Karaoke club around nine, but he wanted to venture out and try a restaurant that he had his eyes on since he arrived.

"What song should I sing? Maybe a Michael Jackson song." He thought to himself chuckling as he looked at himself in the mirror. He pause when he felt a familiar dizziness overcame him.

"No. not now. Please not now." He said aloud. Gripping his head. And then nothing. Yukimura looked around and let out a loud sigh. He knew what he felt. But tonight he needs to forget about all of that. Tonight was the night he was going to have the time of his life.

Friday night 6:45 p.m.

Yukimura was like a kid in a candy store. More like a kid in a fast food restaurant. This was the place he wanted to go before he would meet up with the rest of his class mates for Karaoke. He saw commercials on TV about this place and even asked Lord Shingen if they could eat there once. But like everything else, the idea was shot down with out an explanation. And like any obedient, he wouldn't question the objection.

"Hello, can I take your order?" The cashier asked. She blushed when she noticed it was an extremely good looking boy before her. She then noticed that he had a determined look on his face, yet he didn't order. 'He seems so serious. He is so my type.' she thought dreamily.

"I apologize my lady, I …I don't know what to get. The commercials make everything sound so good." The boy before her stated. She blushed even more when she was called 'My Lady.'

"May I suggest the number 2 its really good and a lot of people like it." She suggested but realized he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying.

"Should I get a hamburger or chicken …or a hotdog…wait chicken fingers….and look at all the sundaes that are here. Amazing." He said in awe.

Though annoyed the girl couldn't help but blush at the boys actions. It was refreshing to see someone react the way he did. Unfortunately she didn't have time to continue to watch the cutie. She had a line forming.

"I am sorry you need to order or get out of line. There are people behind you wanting to order. What about ordering the number 5 it's chicken and comes with fries and instead of a drink you could get a sundae?" She offered kindly.

"Yes that is a brilliant idea, no wonder you work here. You are a brilliant sales-woman. That is what I want." Yukimura announced excitedly. The girl behind the counter almost fainted at the compliment but got herself together and rang the order up.

"Hey Motochika, when is the rest of the gang coming?" Masamune Date asked sitting at his table with a bored expression on his face playing with his fries. He felt uneasy all week, but didn't know why. And whenever he feels confused, he would get pissed off. And the only outlet he had to gage his anger was his best friend at the table.

"I told you only Motonari is coming." was the long suffering reply.

"What? Only him? Oh hell no! I am not going to play chaperone for you two sickos." Masamune replied thinking of the last time the three of them hung out. Seeing the two of them interact made him nauseous. He didn't care for Motonari much, but for some reason Motochika was infatuated with the ice king, so he had to deal with it.

"Calm down Date-chan, we are going to double date YOU SEE? Motochika replied using his best friend's engrish phrases.

" Shut up idiot, don't use my phrases ever again. And how is it a double date when you just said only Mori is coming? What about me?" Masamune asked but stopped when he noticed that the other boy wasn't even listening to him.

"You are going to pick some one up and meeting them here." He replied. Date snorted and began to complain about, well usually about life in general.

Chōsokabe Motochika ignored his friend and looked at his cell phone. He saw that Mori texted him and told him that he would be running late and would arrive around 7:30. He didn't tell Date that because he didn't want to hear him grumble the whole time. So he kept silent began to people watch. The tables were empty with the except of his table, so he looked at the register.

A crowd forming at the register. He noticed a group of cute girls standing together talking to each other and giggling. 'They look like mean girls.' Chōsokabe thought chuckling. Then in front of them was an elderly couple loudly discussing something. 'I bet one can't see well and the other can't hear well. Yep they make a perfect pair.' he smiled. In front of them was a man in a suit looking at his watch. ' A business man on break. Probably has to stay at work late. Sucks to be him.' He thought with pity for the man. He loved thinking up stories of people he doesn't know. It was a game that he liked to play by himself.

His current victim caused him to stop the game just to watch only him. He was a teenage boy who looked both confused and lost at the register. The boy was staring at the menu as if it was the first time he ever ordered anything and then at the cashier proceeded to ask questions.

He regarded the boy with a smirk. 'Cute, in a lost kitten sort of way' as he continued watching in amusement. He looked at the cashier and they had a flustered look trying the best they could to stay patient, but it was worried that the people would start a riot.

"Hey Date, What do you think of that guy? He is really cute. I don't know I have a soft spot for long haired brunettes." Chōsokabe asked his friend pointing at the boy at the counter.

"What are you talking….,." Masamune began but stopped as if someone punched him in the gut. He didn't know how long it was, but he attempted to breath normally. 'No he can't be. Is he the reason….' he stared at the boy .

Without realizing it, he got out of his chair and walked up to the line. Not even hearing his friend call to him. He needed to get a better look at the boy. The boy at the counter's soul was calling to him, almost begging him to come to him, his aura was intoxicating. Licking his lips Masamune approached his prey.

.

Yukimura paid for his meal and was about to grab his tray when someone behind him did it for him. "Wait, excuse me that's my tray." He said when a boy around his age grabbed it and walked a way from 'the counter.

"Are you coming or what?" The other boy stated as he waited for Yukimura to follow him. The other boy nodded and followed him to the table where another teen around his age was waiting. 'Could they? Are they wanting to be my friends? Or is this another group of thugs wanting to fight. He thought regarding the boys. They both wore eye patches. "Maybe they are part of an eye patch gang or something.

" The name is Date Masamune and this is my best friend Motochika Chōsokabe. We are meeting another friend of ours to go see a movie at 10:00 if you are interested in coming." Masamune stated not looking at the boy heading to the table.

"Hey you move really fast Date-chan." The other boy said. Masamune grunted and put the tray of food down and sat next to it. Yukimura sat down and quickly said a prayer of thanks but before he began eating he introduced himself.

"Hello, nice to meet the two of you, My name is Sanada Yukimura. I am a first year at Basara Academy. It's nice to meet you two." He smiled at the two, before taking his first bite of his sandwich. Before the two was able to respond , Yukimura's eyes closed and he started to blush as he took another bite, groaning at the taste.

"Damn, you sure can pick them Date, He sure knows how to put on a show." Chosokabe said not looking away from the boy eating. With in 10 minutes the boy was finished eating and the three boys stated to carry on a conversation

Masamune regarded the boy beside him. It should be illegal to be a adorable as this kid was. Looks aside, he was a tempting morsel, as close as he was to the other boy he could smell him and he smelled delicious. And watching the boy eat was too much. The way he was using his mouth and that tongue.

Shaking his head to get rid of perverted thoughts, it brought him back to the reason why he brought the boy to the table. He is in danger. He could have been killed what made the kid come out at this time of the day alone. The longer he sat by the boy the more he sensed the boy's power. The kid is lucky he was here or the world would be missing another one. And he wasn't about to do that again.

"So, you are a Psychic? Aren't you? What are you doing out here alone? Your mind is wide open. Where is your guardian?" He asked glared.

Chōsokabe coughed in his hand and got up. "Since you are talking shop, how about I meet up with you two later on ok? It's nice meeting you Yukimura. I'll see you two later ok." He knew that Date wanted to be alone with the kid, but he didn't know that it was because of work. He was hoping that the two could get together. They seemed to look good together and there was definite chemistry. He left the restaurant looking at the pair once more before calling his sort of boyfriend.

Yukimura flinched at the repremand and spoke shyly. " I don't have a guardian yet. I am sorry Masamune-Dono I wanted to see what it's like….wait how do you know that? I am a seer a dream walker." He ask turning to look directly at the other boy.

Masamune shook his head and said. "Because I ..it doesn't matter how I know. What do you mean you don't have a guardian yet? What keeps you grounded? Are you an idiot? You could have been killed or worse, you could have been raped by anything and anyone. Do you know know your appeal to even regular humans? Nevermind spirits and others with gifts like you?

Yukimura allowed him to continue to rant. The more Masamune fussed the closer he got to the other boy. He couldn't help the blush that krept on his face. He never had anyone that wasn't family worry so much about him. He didn't understand the feeling that he had at the moment but he wanted to be near this other boy.

"I am so sorry I just wanted to have fun. I know it seemed foolish but I have protection" He said pulling out the charms that he got from a shrine earlier that week. He didn't see a single spirit and didn't get any bad visions so far so the charms have to work.

"It's fake, Yukimura. How are you still alive?" Was Masamune's reply. He understood that seer's lives were that of loneliness, but he didn't understand how a seer with his power didn't have a guardian. But something inside him was glad he didn't because if he could, he would volunteer for the job. The last thought made him smirk.

"Fine, don't leave my sight then, do you hear me? We are meeting up with a friend and going to the movies you know what, scratch that how about the two of us go to another movie, and well leave the lovebirds on their own. Masamune stated getting up from the table and grabbing Yukimura's tray.

Yukimura smiled brightly and got up to follow the other boy. He was excited to see his first movie. Even more excited to know more about this Date Masamune.

Author's note: I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I thank everyone for the reviews as always. Shout outs to Azab and Toribabekit, as well as Metal Jam, Atomic smile, as well as anyone else that reviewed this story. Sorry for the delay, I have been sick for a while and I am feeling better. So much so I felt the need to update this story.

Before I start I want to say something. I love reading fan fiction, some are good, other's are really bad. But so what if they are. I feel that mine isn't that great and we only grow from the reviews right? I am going to make a review on every story I read. Granted not every chap but every story. I love the fact I have 16 reviews. I am so happy, but sad that there are some stories that I feel are really good, yet have no reviews, or just one review. That is my personal goal. So Everyone, I am going to mention three stories that I recently read and enjoyed. 1 **Lone Rider with the Strength to Withstand 1000** by Kabukimono, 2 **Sacrifice for Fire** by Dirge the bard and 3. **Relive my life** by MukuroforHibari

There are many other stories but those three were on the top of my head. If anyone has any other stories you may like and suggest for me to read let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sengoku Basara, I only own the storyline that is it.

Chapter 6: mmmmmmm

"Two tickets to whatever is showing next. " Date said looking over his shoulder at his over- excited companion. Not paying attention to what they were seeing, he grabbed the tickets and walked over to the other boy with a grin. He texted Chosokabe to let him know that they were not going to meet up, and he felt that things were going his way.

The 10 minute drive to the theater was very entertaining, for the two boys got to know a little about each other. This was indeed the most fun Date Masamune ever had on a date. Wait, it's not a date, is it?"

"Hey Yukimura, are you ready?" Masamune asked grabbing the boy's hand , getting the other's attention directed to him instead of the many sights the megaplex offered.

Yukimura blushed by the action, "Forgive me, Masamune-dono, it's just that I never…."

"So you're a virgin, huh?" Masamune smirked in a reply leading both to one of many dark rooms.

" Masamune-dono that's personal….what? Where are you taking me.. Unhand me." Yukimura screeched getting himself out of his capture's grasp. The younger boy took on a fighting stance, and his eyes that were once of innocence and fun took a look of danger and a promise of pain.

Masamune wasn't having that at all. Though he may have freaked the boy out, he would not be denied. He pushed Yukimura against the wall and closed the space between the two, by pinning both of the younger boy's arms above his head against the wall. Both the boys faces were inches away from each other, both unmoving as if waiting for the other to react first.

He couldn't help himself, this kid was too adorable. He couldn't help but want to be near the boy. Seeing him was one thing, even hearing his instinctual voice wasn't enough. He wanted more. He wanted to smell him to tough him. And maybe later on he could taste him. Before he could do that he needed to extinguish the fear that he may have caused the other boy.

"Take it easy, I was only playing around. You never been to the movies before, so that makes you a virgin. That is all. And as a man, it's a big responsibility for me to make sure that your first time…is amazing….You see?" He said to the other in a husky voice waiting for the other's response. Yukimura nodded dumbly and was released. The two walked into the theater both with different expectations.

When the movie was over, Masamune walked out in a disappointed daze. In all his years, he had never been so careless. Being cool and smooth is what he lived by, yet he was totally unprepared for what happened 90 minutes ago. And it was his fault. He looked over at his companion and was stumped by the look on the younger one's face.

"That was amazing! The graphics, the music was awesome. I wonder how much time it took to make that movie! It was really cute too. I am so glad the ending was so good. Who would have thought that they could make a movie about a Macaw and parrots in South America. I bet they did a lot of research on Rio. I know, I need to write my family to tell them to take the little ones to see it. I am most grateful in your choice of movies. Thank you so much!" Yukimura enthusiastically gushed out hugging the other boy without thinking.

"Well, I aim to please I guess." Masamune responded unsure. He thought Yukimura was being sarcastic at first, but by what he said he could tell the boy's enthusiasm was honest. 'Wait a minute, did he just hug me?' he thought shocked by the sudden contact. How could anyone enjoy a kid's movie so?

Bowing to the other boy, Yukimura smiled at him and said. "Thank you so much for tonight Masamune-dono, I know it's late, I must head home now before my lord notices I am not home."

"What? No let me take you home, what did I tell you about going off alone? And who says you have to go home now? It's just 10:45 pm. You snuck out so you can hang out as long as you want. Let's do something else then I take you home ok?" Masamune replied realizing he was pleading with the boy, instead of being his usual persuasive self.

"Really? Um well could we see another movie?" Yukimura asked blushing at his request. This was truly the best time he had in his life, and for some reason, he didn't want to let the moment go. Masamune nodded and walked back to the ticket counter for two more tickets.

Noticing the line was long, Yukimura took the opportunity to go to the restroom. He smiled to himself as he relieved himself. For the first time in his life, he felt normal. He liked being able to go to a restaurant like normal people did. Go to the movies and laugh like other normal people did. Sure he watched tv growing up, but it was very limited. His parent only allowed them to watched family movies. While he enjoyed watching them, he never knew the joy watching movies on the big screen.

While washing his hands he glanced at himself in the mirror. The smile was still there. Yep to night is a good night. It was then he started to feel something. The smile left the boy's face as he heard soft humming in his head. The familiar fog surrounded Yukimura as his breathing became heavy.

"No, stop it." He mumbled at no one particular. He looked up again expecting to see a mirror. In stead he was in someone's home. The humming was getting louder, female and happy. He then saw the knife in his right hand. He felt himself walking in the direction of the humming.

"Stop it please." He shouted pleading. The knife flashed down and a scream followed it. The knife came up again, but no blood. 'Good, I think I can do this.' Yukimura weakly thought. "Stop it, leave her alone." He shouted again and he reached out.

"Hey, Yukimura, you ok?" A voice asked him. The world began to spin as he felt strong arms pull him out of the vision.

Yukimura jerked back at the contact almost falling, when he was caught again and soothing arms wrapped themselves around him. " I am so sorry." A voice said to him, he recognized the person who woke him out of the trance, he embraced him back feeling warm and some of his strength coming back. Tears flowed down his face but he refused to cry out loud.

"I am sorry I didn't protect you." Masamune choked out in worry. When he bought the tickets he realized the other boy was missing. He got worried and even more so when a theater employee informed people their was a boy in the restroom having a panic attack, he then realized it was Yukimura. 'I wished I could have been more firm with him in not leaving my sight.' he sadly thought holding the boy kissing the top of his head.

"No Masamune-dono, you did nothing wrong. Forgive me for not listening, it was childish. Could you, just take me home now? I am tired and need to talk to Lordship about what I saw." he said trying to get out of the older boys embrace. Though he felt safe and warm, he was confused but the many emotions that he was feeling from the action. He just met this person, and yet, so much has happened. Masamune nodded and took the boy's hand leaving the restroom and heading his car to take the seer home.

Author's note: wow this is what I get for writing when I am tired. The story is just changing and I am liking what I am seeing. I hope you review and give me your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Hello wonderful readers. I am sorry for the delay. I had surgery and found had to get healthy. I am still under the weather, and found out that I am to get more surgery. Sigh such a life. Enough of boring whining, I want to thank the everyone for your reviews! Love them all.

**To **Nozue: I didn't mean to make you feel guilty, I did the same thing when I read fics. I would read and nod and smile thinking that was a good chap, but didn't tell people. I thank you for your review you made me happy.

To Mystic Rei and Azab it warms my heart that from the beginning you have been reading this work. You help me continue to do it.

To Devil woman 24 I will give you more! Thank you for your patience. Thank you all for your patience, I have so many ideas for this story so we will see where it goes!

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own the characters here if I did, Yukimura would have been kidnapped, by Masamune from episode one.

Chapter 7: His Angel

His life was full of blessings. He was happy, had a loving wife, two kids, a dog, and a good job. He even had an enjoyable hobby. He was a great hunter. He prided himself on his hunting skills, no one could match his intellect and precision. The police gave him minor entertainment because as much as they try, they couldn't catch him. They were too stupid, and too arrogant to catch him. Why would they catch him anyway? In his heart, he wasn't doing anything wrong. That is why God didn't help the police catch him.

In the past:

_For years before he knew of his inner beast or true desires, he thought lived a fulfilled life. It took one night six years ago for this inner being to manifest itself._

_It was around 2 am and he still couldn't sleep. Not wanting to wake his beautiful wife, he got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get some water. His heart was beating so hard he could hear it. The anxiety was growing almost unbearable so he began to pace around the kitchen. He didn't understand what was going on but tried to slow his breathing. He even turned on his stereo and tried to listen to soft music. When that didn't work, he decided to himself that some fresh air would ease his anxiety. _

_He left his home driving aimlessly until he found himself at a park. It was calm, dark, and soothing to him. Yes this was a perfect place to stop. His body felt relaxed and he then was asleep within moments in his car. _

_A couple of hours later, he suddenly woke up. His heart racing, his body tingling with anticipation. Unsure what it meant he got out of his car. _

_As if he were on autopilot, He began walking on one of trails that wrapped around the park. It was this place where he had his first hunt. She was a jogger and from her pace, she was very athletic. Watching her, His beast woke up with a hunger he didn't know of before and it roared his demands. While unsure he had no choice but to follow the jogger._

_It was purely by accident and sloppy, but it was a happy accident. He had a Hobby, and it was a noble one. People always talk about hunting, but they hunt weak animals that can't do anything to protect themselves. What of this prey? This was true hunting._

!

At present:

His mind screamed in ecstasy. Though sated he wanted to do…something, anything to get his angel back. His beast was fed a fine feast, and was thanking him for the prey. What made his inner demon more excited was the fact that he wasn't alone, No, some how God blessed him with a the gift of a watcher, an Angel.

The man smirked thinking about his angel, the voyeur in his head. For the first time since the beast had awaken, he was able to freely share his hobby with someone, and they watched him hunt with no repercussions! Sure the other person tried to stop him. His angel didn't' understand. But he will, and maybe he could meet him soon.

He believed he was a good man. He paid all his bills on time, every year is employee of the month at least once, heck he even gave to charities on a regular basis. No, he was a good man and God proved it by giving him this blessing.

He didn't even know how it was possible. He thought at first it was he himself being uncertain about his prey that was slowing him down. But he felt a presence in the back of his mind a couple of weeks ago during that horrible fiasco of his last hunt. Sure he didn't get to kill, but he felt a presence it was the same feeling as tonight.

Tonight though was different. Not only was he able to kill, but he was given a special present. While he was walking silently down the hallway of the target's home, he walked passed a mirror. For some reason he turned to look into it. It was then, he saw his watcher. His blessing. His angel. It was the first time he was able to see this presence. His angel took the form of a beautiful young teenaged boy. The angel was so beautiful, he took his breath away. Big innocent brown eyes, full pouty lips, yes the boy was a gift from the gods.

Just thinking of his angel made is demon stir in anticipation. 'No, not yet. Need to get strong before we hunt again.' He murmured to himself. His beast consented and quit the inner tirade, stretching his arms out he contentedly yawned and got into his car. He has a family at home to take care of. Driving down the street he asked himself what would they say if he told them of his hobby or of his angel.

!

Lightening struck along with thunder making itself known that Friday night. Sasuke didn't understand while being inside the karaoke club, he could still hear the sound of thunder. He felt a chill go down his spine and looked at his watch 10:55 p.m. shrugging his chill away he looked at his friends in their attempt to sing.

They most definitely have to do this again, he hadn't had this much fun with his friends in awhile. Though having fun, he couldn't get the sad look in Yukimura's face when he was asked to come out of his mind. 'Maybe we could get Shingen to get some spirit wards so the kid can have a life. He thought. Knowing his guardian's response he shook the thought from his head.

"Hey babe, what's with the face?" Kasuga asked sitting on her boyfriend's lap. She knew he was having fun, but at times he was occupied with bothersome thoughts at times. Sure he tried his best to put on a show of happiness, but he couldn't fool her. Knowing the only way to get him out of his mood, she boldly sat on his lap and pouted her full lips at him.

"Nothing Kasuga, just thinking." he said losing the sad look on his face, as he affectionately kissed her. She always knew how to make it better. If only he could confide in her Yukimura's situation, things would be easier.

"Ew get a room you two." came the voice Keiji. He sat down beside the two and started making kissing noises.

"Keiji, why don't you go hang out with your fan club over there and leave us alone." Kasuga said too sweetly to the boy.

"Aw and miss teasing you, you are much too fun to tease." came the response.

"Jealous much?" Asked Kasuga, never liking the boy, but tolerated him because of Sasuke.

"Nope, not at all Blondie, neither one of you are my type. And Monogamy isn't for me" came his replied smirking at the girl.

Kasuga got off of Sasuke and went to take her turn in singing, ignoring the long haired nuisance that ruined a perfect moment for the two lovebirds.

Keiji turned to his friend and was about to ask him what was wrong when he noticed the other boy look down at his left leg.

"Hey man what's up?" Keiji asked with mild concern.

Sasuke felt his left pocket vibrate. Curious as to who would call him he grabbed for his phone. "Saratobi Sasuke here."

"Sasuke, get home now. Yukimura is missing." came an almost calm voice of Takeda Shingen. Almost calm only meant big trouble. Without hearing a reply from the teen, the former General hung up the phone.

Sasuke sighed and got up from his seat. "Where the hell is that kid?" He said walking out of the club quickly without saying goodbye to anyone.

Keiji sat alone pondering what was said over the phone. 'So the puppy ran away?' he thought knowing he shouldn't have eavesdropped. But he couldn't help that Shingen Takeda was a loud talker. The only thing he could do is hope that the boy was ok.

**!**

"So did you like the movie Mouri?" Motochika asked as he was driving his boyfriend home. While driving he grabbed his cell phone an attempted to text Date.

"How could I? I was distracted. Someone can't keep their hands and mouth to themselves. Really can we for once go to a movie and actually watch one. " Mouri asked trying to look angry. Chōsokabe smirked at the comment, while Mouri couldn't help but have a small blush dust his cheeks.

" I wonder how Date is doing with his 'new friend'" Chōsokabe said changing the subject. He was getting worried that Masamune didn't reply to his texts, but then thought maybe his friend didn't want to be interrupted. ' I hope you aren't going to far with the kid.' he thought to himself.

" I am glad that we didn't meet up with them. That kid is no good." Mouri replied. He wasn't too thrilled to hang out with Date Masamune. He always was too loud and cocky. But he had to tolerate the loud mouth for Motochika's sake.

"You need to give him a change. Date is fun to hang around, you know."

" I guess, but I was actually referring to the other kid. That Yukimura kid that you were talking about. He is no good. He is trash and if you…."

"What is with you babe? What did he do to you? " Chōsokabe asked. Clearly confused. Yukimura seemed to be a nice enough guy, it seemed hard to not like the guy, but here Mouri seems to hate him.

"Don't worry about it. He is weird that is all. I don't like weird people." came the reply. When he first heard that Yukimura may be joining the group to see the movie, he was livid. He knew that Motochika didn't know about the kid, but he didn't want to be seen with him. His stupid smile, him trying to be someone's friend, his tears.

Since the first time Mouri Motonari saw Yukimura, he cause confusion in is calm world. He hated chaos. Well not all, for he was dating Chōsokabe, but he didn't like the emotions he was feeling when he thought of Sanada Yukimura. It only pissed him off more.

"So you think I am not weird. I knew you loved me!" Chōsokabe stated

"Shut up." Mouri said rolling his eyes not for the first time at the boy beside him.

Chōsokabe pulled the car over and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Mouri, make me shut up." he commanded as he leaned to the other boy,

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: I don't know where to begin. I do want to say I am still alive, but not healing like I should. Thank you for all the reviews. Oh stories that I read and thought are awesome. "House of Cards" by Supercutekillerkittenof doom and Surviving Basara High by Smells like Naruto. There are others but I am going to say two a chapter!

To XxKarasuKillsxX, Thanks for the compliment and That's how I like Date you know. Over confident and sometimes brash. Without Kojūrō he'd be a mess you know.

To mystic rei, Thanks I will try to update more.

To BindedInChains13 Thank you as well in reviewing I always thought Yukimura was strong, so I wanted to show a different sort of strength.

To Azab, I don't know if Mouri Truly liked Yukimura. In the anime and the game. (I only played SB3) It didn't seem like it. But maybe I will change that.

Chapter 8 Doing Time.

"Can you take me home please Masamune-dono, I am so sorry for ruining this night. I am just so tired." Yukimura pleaded as he got into the car.

"Where do you live. Just give me the address, I'll put it in my GPS, then you can sleep ok?" Masamune said brushing the boys head trying to comfort him.

"He saw me. So many mirrors in the house. I saw him too. It never happened before, but he saw me."

"It's ok, well talk about it later ok. Just tell me where you live and relax. Your safe. I'll protect you ok?" Masamune murmured disturbed by what the seer said, but tried to stay calm. 'Who saw him?' was running through his mind.

Yukimura nodded and replied before he drifted off into a dreamless healing sleep. Not before he said one thing that was too eery.

Masamune looked over at the sleeping boy beside him. Though he felt bad for the sleeping figure before him, he also felt a sense of a new beginning for him. This is the first time in Date Masmune's life that he felt like he had a purpose. And it's all because of the boy beside him. Now all he had to do is convince the sleeping boy's family the same.

" Shingen calm down, stop throwing and breaking things. I bought you that vase. I am sure he is ok." came a soft voice of his long time comrade and rival Uesugi Kenshin.

"What possessed the boy….That's it isn't it. He is possessed. Is there a way you can locate him?" Came the distressed reply of Shingen Takeda. Looking like a bull in a china shop was an understatement and if Kenshin had to watch him pace stop one more time, he was going to grab one of the swords that are adorning the walls and stab him with it.

"No he isn't possessed. He is a teenager. I don't have his gifts. He's the one that could find people, I can't. I have the ability to purify areas as you well know, some psychokinesis**. **The empathic abilites I have is because of him. And that is because his mind is open to me because I met him once before. And he likes to be connected to me. " There was a pause, and a frown. "Someone is with him, has been all evening. Someone who seems to have an ability to block spirits and any mental connection."

"What! How is that possible? Why would he…."

"I don't know. I already told you it's his gifts that let me know what I know right now. What I do know is that this world is new to Yukimura. His small cage was finally open. Do you really blame him for wanting some independence? I would be worried if he didn't try this. When he comes home I think it's time for him to do a different type of training. I also want to talk to the other one with him. I am interested as to how they found each other."

Don't talk that Psycho babble now it not the time. All the training that he has done, all that physical activity should have….

"Shingen be fair. I believe that his physical strength is impressive for his age, but his mind that too needs trained too. May be if you let me…"

"Not now Uesugi. I know you want to talk to him and teach him, but he needs to know what he's done is dangerous. When he gets home he is getting a thrashing that he never knew." Shingen stated before he got up again to begin pacing.

" Yukimura, wake up. Were here." Masamune shrugged the boy. He waited a few seconds before he reached for the slumbing boys hand to kiss it. When the boy didn't make any moves, he grinned and reached for the boys face. Just as he was going for the goal, he noticed a light flickering at the front door. 'Damn.' he swore to himself.

Masamune looked at the front door of the estate. The front gates were open and from the looks of things everyone living there was up. Every light in the giant home was on. His eyes narrowed when he sensed the surroundings, the grounds of the estate were purified. 'How? He didn't sense a person with spiritual powers, yet they were. Well it's a almost perfect residence for Yukimura. Almost perfect.

"Great now I have to face the music alone." He grumbled to the sleeping boy. He knew he couldn't wake him, nor should he for it seemed the seer was in a type of healing sleep. Knowing he was safe, Masamune got out the car and walked up to the front door.

"Who the hell are you?" A large muscular man with a mustache asked opening the door before Masamune knocked.

" It seems you lost someone. So I am here to drop him off. But not without a price." Came the smug reply.

Once Yukimura woke up from a 14 hour sleep, Shingen proved true to his promise. After which Yukimura was on punishment with double the chores. But his last punishment was about to happen. Standing at the doorway of the main study was Shingen blocking the door glaring at the boy as he reached for the phone.

"Lordship do I…"

"Yes you do and put it on speakerphone. For punishment sake."

"But Lordship please, I beg you anything…."

"No do it, now Yukimura.

"Lordship"

Yukimura my patience is gone, now Yukimura, I will not ask again.

The boy shuddered as he reached for the phone.

"Hello?" came a voice,

"Hello mother" came Yukimura's soft reply.

" Hello Yuki-chan! Baby boy how are… wait, that voice, and why am I on speakerphone Youngman? What did you do? Shingen-san are you there too? What is the meaning of this. Do I have to go there myself? That's it! I am on my way." and then a hang up.

"You brought it upon yourself. Now we all in for it. " Shingen stated feeling a migraine coming on.

Author's note: I know this is short but I wanted to get this out tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Ok I think I am going to update again. I didn't care for the last chapter , I also need to update it. For some reason it didn't take my breaks when I was changing the scenes. So now I am writing them, that way you don't get too confused. I should change the rating as well.

As always please review and Stories I enjoyed recently: **Reunion Story **strawhat-alchemist

How It Could Have Been by myLink'sLady it's an Inuyasha/Sesshomaru Story that I find really good.

Chapter 9: Darkness falls

*Saturday after the phone call to mother. The Takeda Clan*

After Shingen called the Sanada home and calmed the residents into not coming over, Yukimura felt relieved. He knew what he did was wrong, but he had weeks of training and cleaning to pay for his mistake. It seemed like a good a idea. He couldn't help himself in wanting some fun.

At least Lordship on his side, fore Shingen didn't give the details of the boy's adventure. He just confessed that the boy didn't do all of his chores. That calmed his mother down.

"The reason I helped you out, was because I want you to meet someone who could help you. Your mother being here may have cause too much ruckus. This person I want you to meet will be driven away by your mother's spirit. " Shingen said leading the boy down to one of many rooms that he has.

"Good day too you Sanada-san, My name is Uesugi Kenshin. This is the first time we officially met" came a soft voice that seemed familiar to the boy.

*The Date Residence*

Masamune woke up late, drained from last night's escapade. He got up opened his bedroom door stretching and yawning the fatigue away. Sure he was tired but he needed to get up and start his day, even if it's after 1 in the afternoon.

The beginning of Friday night was great, he met a beautiful person both in appearance and mind, took the said person to their first movie, and they made a connection. The end of the evening wasn't that great, especially meeting Shingen Takeda. He was like a Tiger ready to kill his prey.

Thank god there was a mediator in this meeting by the name of Usagi Kenshin or something. That guy or girl (he wasn't to sure) was both kind and reasonable. He even liked the suggestion of training with Yukimura. He didn't have the heart to tell the effeminate person that he didn't really have much, powers but he didn't care. He was going to be with Yukimura. Now he met him he refuses to ever let the young long haired boy go.

"Just you wait Sanada Yukimura, you will be mine!" Masamune loudly boasted opening his walk in closet looking for something presentable to wear.

"Masamune-sama, who are you talking too?" Came the voice of Katakura Kojūrō at the door of the boy's bedroom.

" No one, Don't you have tests to grade or anything?" Masamune replied in his closet.

"My main job is and always will be your guardian. I will grade the tests later on. What are you doing?"

"Getting ready, I have a date." Masamune responded walking out with his find.

"A date, who is the lucky…" Kojūrō started

"Before you embarrass yourself it's with a guy, his name is Sanada Yukimura, and no he is not after my money. He doesn't know who I am, and I am the one doing the pursuing." Masamune replied grinning.

"Sanada Yukimura, From Basara Academy?" Kojūrō asked with a frown. "Boss, I don't think this is a good idea for you. That boy is too inexperienced for what your plans are. Yes, when I first met him I felt that his personality is like that of an old soul, but he has the experience and the naiveté of a kitten. He also seems very…." He stopped when he realized that he was alone in the room. He grunted and walked away frustrated as to why teenagers always did that to him.

After twenty minutes of him getting ready, Masamune yelled "I'll be late tonight don't wait for me Kojūrō."

*At the Takeda Home, Sunday Morning*

"So what do you think, what are the extent of his powers, and why the hell did you let that thug in on the session?" Shingen asked.

"You always go straight to the point don't you. The boy is powerful. His empathic abilities are impressive. I don't know how he could be in a class rooms setting without losing himself to the emotions. But somehow he is blocking it out on a normal level. He explained it's constant static. If he wanted to he could listen in on anyone's emotions, but he doesn't. Those with similar mental abilities bombard him. He also is clairvoyant. His levels is very high, but not as high as his empathic abilities.

"So he can predict the future and he can move things? How does it explain what he has been seeing, and what will happen too him because of this killer out their." Shingen asked.

"No, to predict the future is that of a precognitive. I don't believe that is the case with him. And moving things is that of telekinesis. That is what I can do. I too worry about some things, like why the dead like to tell him of how they died. Or how the killer is going to react to Yukimura seeing him. The beast also has some abilities as well, that is how they are linked. I believe that Yukimura needs protection and that is where Date Masamune comes to play."

"I can protect the boy, Sasuke too is here to help. Yukimura isn't the only one who knows martial arts in this home. Every one living here, even the servants do. I take security seriously." Shingen said offended that they needed anyone else to protect him.

"I know that, but I fear that the killer will retaliate. And that is why we must be prepared. He knows what the man looks like, he gave that information to the police, but the man looks like more than 75% of what everyman that age group looks like. His description is only clue they have in catching him. Yukimura is at a disadvantage. The boy stands out, not just by his long hair, so don't think that cutting it would change it."

"Yukimura could find him, he would know how to as well right? If he were in the crowd of people I bet he could catch him if needed." Shingen asked hoping that he didn't sound to cruel.

"I know it's the military man in you talking. I am not sure by purposely putting him in danger would work. He may attract another powerful mind, or worse be out dealing with one problem, when this killer is killing someone else. No, I believe that using him as bait is too dangerous. And we don't know the extent of the powers this dangerous man has. The killer may know how to hide himself, remember the boy only senses him when he is about to kill, stalking someone ,or in the middle of killing, when his emotions are uncontrollably high. Masamune-san is a good buffer to help Yukimura block the strong minds. Did you not see how the two of them are together? Masamune-san is so possessive of the boy, I almost had trouble connecting with him." Kenshin said smiling at the memory.

"So what do we do then?" Shingen asked not liking to sit still.

"That I don't know. Why couldn't things be like the old days. I sometimes find myself reminiscing, and missing them." Kenshin replied looking away in a daze.

* Sunday evening after eating at a small café*

"So yesterday wasn't too bad was it?" Yukimura asked while finishing his sundae. After having a day full of strenuous mental exercises yesterday, Yukimura promised Masamune to hang out. And they had a good afternoon. They went to an arcade (which cause an overexcited Yukimura joy), went to a park to talk, to have dinner currently at this diner.

"So this should be how we end every Sunday you know. Since I have to train with you all day Saturday's Sunday should be a day of just you and me. Oh Friday nights too. That would be our date night." Masamune said as he paid the bill and lead Yukimura out the café.

" A date?" Yukimura asked blushing walking to the car. He knew he had feelings for the other boy, but he wasn't sure of Masamune's feelings. Getting in the car he quietly pondered the evening's events.

"Yeah a date. This is our second date. What do you think this is? Anyway before I drop you off I want to show you something." Masamune stated pulling of into the road. Conversation was for the first time strained.

Ten minutes later driving in nervous atmosphere, they found themselves at the same park that were at earlier. Being nervous Yukimura jumped out the car and started walking.

'This is too easy.' Thought Masamune as he too got out and followed the boy.

"Do you know where you are going?"

Yukimura stopped and turned around. Not realizing how close Masamune was to him, he stumbled only for Masamune to reach for him. Pulling him close, he murmured in the boy's ear. "This is the spot I wanted to take you."

"What, I don't understand?" He blushed further at the close contact, glad that it was dark and the other boy couldn't see him.

"Well, for me to do this." and he bent down for them to meet lips. Their first kiss. It was soft and filled with promise of more. Masamune broke the kiss to look at the boy. After being satisfied with the other boys actions, he kissed him again.

Yukimura's mind stopped working. He couldn't think, but he could feel. He just wished he could think. His mouth and hands seem to be working in autopilot and deepened the kiss.

'Is that his tongue? Yes, it feels so good. I want to feel everything. Wait I can't breathe. Oh he stopped now he is on my neck. What is going on with my knees. What is that!' When Yukimura felt Masamune's body respond to the kisses.

That sobered the boy to move. " I am sorry, I can't do this." Yukimura said shaking his head backing away.

"What are you talking about? Wait, don't run away from me Sanada Yukimura!" Masamune growled back. Still in shock in the response. Not ever having anyone denying him of anything, he didn't know what to do. So into his rejection, he didn't realize his mistake in letting the boy leave his protection until too late.

"Shit, wait Yukimura!" Masamune yelled running around frantic because of his mistake.

Yukimura didn't know what he was feeling. He was confused and excited at the same time. He felt bad for leaving, but it seemed like a reflex. Leaning against a tree, he panted thinking of what to do next. "He must think I am a fool." He said out loud bitterly. He sighed knowing what he must do.

Straightening his posture he turned to head back, when he felt the most agonizing experience of his life. He felt volts of electricity shoot through his body. His body convulsed to the ground not able to. 'What's happening to me?' he thought trying to control his body.

"My angel, I found you." came the nameless person that had been haunting Yukimura's being.

Authors note: I hope you enjoy this and understand it.


End file.
